


Obligatory Valentine's Day Fic

by DibellaSong



Series: Random Encounters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mcsombra, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Valentine's Day, maybe there will be more eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibellaSong/pseuds/DibellaSong
Summary: Sombra keeps running into Overwatch's resident cowboy, not on purpose, she swears, she definitely didn't expect him on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i've actually ever put online so...enjoy!  
> 

“We really gotta stop meetin’ like this.” 

Sombra smiled to herself upon hearing the cowboys voice behind her. She didn't turn away from her drink at the bar when she replied, “Sabes, I don't know if I'm worried I found someone that can sneak up on me, or if I'm just impressed.”

McCree took the seat beside her, lopsided smirk on his face. “Darlin’ given that we're on opposite sides I'd be more worried.”

“Nah. You won't shoot at me.”  She turned to him, leaning her chin on her hand. “I mean, probably not.”

“And why's that?” He asked, flagging down the bartender and pointing to Sombra’s drink. 

“Because I think you quite like me, Vaquero.” She chuckled. “Also if you reach for your Peacemaker I'll just, y’know, take control of your arm.”

McCree chuckled in response as the bartender set down his drink in front of him. He lifted it toward her in a toast. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

She raised her glass, clinking it softly against his. “Was that today?” 

“Ya mean you're not here to drown your sorrows for spendin’ it alone?” He smiled teasingly before drinking from his glass. 

“Well, I don't appear to be spending it alone at the moment.” Sombra smirked. 

McCree shrugged, not meeting her gaze but smirking down at his drink instead. “And neither am I, it would seem.”

She hummed softly in response, watching him. “What brings you to California.”

He frowned and gave her a pointed look. Overwatch business. He didn't have to elaborate. He couldn't, in the same way that she could not. “Ya know I can't answer that. I take it it's probably the same reason you’re here.”

She gave him a teasing smirk and shrugged. “Gee, maybe.”

McCree sighed. “Right. No work talk.”

“No work talk.” She agreed. From their first accidental meeting and odd formation of friendship it had been an unspoken rule. Sombra sighed, giving him a smile. “Let me buy you your second drink, Vaquero.”

“Won't say no to that, thank ya darlin’.” He tipped his hat at her, causing her to smile.  

Sombra laughed softly before ordering them another round. “So. Christmas in Dorado. New Years, still Dorado, but a different bar on  _ the other side of of town _ yet we manage to bump into each other.  Valentine’s in San Diego. Do we want to plan for St. Patrick's or...?”

“I'd say leave it to chance...” McCree reached out for his drink. “But then, there's still a chance I won't see ya.”

Sombra’s brows raised in surprise. “So you  _ do _ wanna run into me,” she smirked, “what happened to ‘we gotta stop meetin’ like this’?” She mimicked his voice.

“”S what I’m sayin’.” McCree shrugged, taking a swig. “Might as well plan it.” 

Sombra nodded a little, taking a sip from her own glass.”Well then, where for St. Patricks?”

McCree shrugged. “‘M not sure where I’ll be next month.” 

“I’ll contact you a week before then.”  She smiled. 

“How?” He raised a brow. “I haven’t given ya- oh.”

She’d pulled up a screen in front of them with the files she did have on him. 

He cleared his throat. “Right. ‘Course.” He finished his drink.

She shut the screen, chuckling, before catching up to him with her own glass. “So. Do you want to get out of here?” She smirked over at him, leaning her elbows on the bar.

He seemed to choke on air for a moment. “Uh, pardon?”

“Aw, come on, Vaquero, I thought that was the clear direction we were headed here.” She leaned back on the bar stool. 

“Well...” McCree cleared his throat. “Didn’t expect it two drinks in.” He chuckled softly. 

“I have been here for two hours and it is Valentine’s day.” She sighed, fingers against the glass. 

“So you were drownin’ your sorrows.” He smirked at her. 

She shrugged. “That and maybe looking for someone to spend the night with. But like I said earlier, I seem to no longer be alone.”

He stared at her for a few moments. “‘M stayin’ with friends. So-”

“Hotel’s three blocks away.” She winked, pulling up a screen and a keyboard. She typed away for a few moments. “Oh look, I happen to have a room...” 

McCree smiled at her. “Ya really are very resourceful...”

“Vaquero...” She stood, setting money down on the bar. “You haven’t seen the half of it.”

He nodded, “I look forward to it then.” He stood, rolling his shoulders. “Shall we?”

“Mhmm.” Sombra nudged him forward. 

They were out on the street before she spoke again. “Can I make one tiny request, Vaquero?”

“Depends...” He gave her a wary look.

“Keep the hat on.” Sombra winked, walking ahead of him towards the hotel, hearing his chuckling behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love this ship and i blame the reflections comic for putting it in my head!  
> Tumblr is Dibellanyx if you wanna chat!


End file.
